Compression encoding means a series of signal processing technology for transmitting digitalized information through a communication line or for storing digitalized information in a form appropriate to a storage medium. Media such video, an image, and a voice may be a target of compression encoding, particularly, technology that performs compression encoding using video as a target is referred to as video compression.
Next generation video contents will have a characteristic of a high spatial resolution, a high frame rate, and high dimensionality of scene representation. In order to process such contents, memory storage, memory access rate, and processing power technologies will remarkably increase.
Therefore, it is necessary to design a coding tool for more efficiently processing next generation video contents.
Particularly, a graph is a useful data expression form in describing relation information between pixels, and a graph-based signal processing method of representing and processing such relation information between pixels with a graph is used. In such a graph-based signal processing, each signal sample represents a vertex, and relations of a signal may generalize concepts such as sampling, filtering, and transform using a graph represented with a graph edge having a positive weight. Therefore, a more efficient graph-based signal processing method is required in many application fields as well as a video compression field.